Defeating the Dusk
by Tisuro
Summary: ever heard of pokerus? well, its "evil twin", pokedusk, has finally been released from duskulls, dusclops, and dusknoirs. pokedusk causes pokemon to turn "dark" an evil side of them. what could have caused this? why, only the evil team Eclipse. join mew, deoxys, jirachi, and their chosen heroes as they search for the answer to releasing the pokemon from this evil spell!
1. Chapter 1

"Jirachi! You're late!" Deoxys yelled at the little floating Pokémon.

"But, I was granting a little girl's wish," Jirachi said sweetly.

"Typical, and what did she wish for?"

"Candy!" Jirachi shouted.

"Of course." Deoxys said, "Now let's get this meeting started. We all know that Team Eclipse has found a way to release the PokeDusk from-"

"The what?" Jirachi interrupted sweetly.

"The PokeDusk you idiot! That's why we've been meeting this whole time!" Deoxys screamed

"Now, now Deoxys, Jirachi is still very young, she's only level ten. Oh look Deoxys! This time you've made her cry!" Mew said gently. It was true, small droplets of tears were forming under Jirachi's eyes as Mew tried to soothe her.

"That's not the point! It still doesn't excuse the fact that Jirachi can't keep the same thought in her head for a minute!" Deoxys argued.

"Th-that's not true!" Jirachi said through bleary eyes. "Once I had the same thought in my head

for a whole … wait, what was I talking about?"

"See Mew! Why are we even trying to team up with her! I wish she had more memory," Deoxys said. "Okay!" Jirachi exclaimed. She put her hands together and closed her eyes as she used her "wish force" to give herself more memory. Her hands started to glow, until they started getting dimmer and dimmer until they went out.

"All right," Deoxys said. "Now that that problem is taken care of, let's go get our chosen trainers," and with that they were off to find their chosen heroes to help them.


	2. Chapter 2

A small shape in the distance entered the dark void of Tisuro's dream. As it descended closer,

she could tell it was the legendary Pokemon Jirachi.

"Are you Tisuro Cornelis?" Jirachi asked.

"Yeah," Tisuro said sleepily.

"Great!" Jirachi said joyfully. "Now, can you make a wish?"

"Sure. I wish I could go back to sleep," Tisuro said, and once again Jirachi put her hands together and used her "wish force" to disappear in the darkness as Tisuro fell back asleep.

* * *

_Pidgeo-ttoooooooooooooo_

_Pidgeo-ttoooooooooooooo_

Tisuro's alarm clock was going off. It was shaped like a pokeball, and when the alarm goes off,a Pidgeotto pops out and starts calling. Tisuro slapped her hand on the top of the pokeball to turn it off. She rolled over to see Jirachi snuggled under the blankets.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tisuro screamed.

"Yay!" Jirachi exclaimed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Yay!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Yay!"

Suddenly Tisuro heard someone stomping up the stairs. She quickly sent out Zigzagoon and stuffed Jirachi under the cover as her mother burst through the door.

"What happened Tisuro? I heard you scream," Tisuro's mother said out of breath.

"oh, I, um, Zigzagoon got out of his pokeball somehow, and I woke up and he was... sleeping on my face!" Tisuro said while pointing to her face.

Her mother sighed and walked back down stairs.

"Zigzagoon, return," Tisuro said as she pulled Jirachi out from under the covers. Small tears had formed under Jirachi's eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Jirachi! come here," Tisuro said as she hugged Jirachi.

"Tisuro?" Jirachi said.

"Yes?"

"Can we eat breakfast and then go play?" Jirachi asked.

"Later," Tisuro said firmly.

"Oh please, please, please, please, plea-"

Tisuro pulled out an ultraball, bumped it on Jirachi's head, interrupting her, then opened it as Jirachi warped in. It shook tree times, then stopped.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Tisuro said as she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now Dragonite, finish him off with Dragon Claw!" Link commanded.

Dragonite flew up to the foe's Hydragon and clawed him with his fierce attack.

"Aw, it's super-effective!" the announcer said over the loud speaker.

The crowd cheered at the site of Hydragon lying fainted on the ground, indicating that link had won.

"And the winner is Link! He'll be competing in the Island of Legends' tournament finals in one hour! Remember that in Pokehoops you need a Pokemon who knows surf and a Pokemon who knows fly. See you there Link!" The announcer blared over the loud speaker.

A little boy came running into the battle field. He spread out his arms and took a flying leap at Link to give him a hug.

"Big brother, big brother did you win your match?" The boy asked.

"Yup Jay, I did. So in the meantime we'll have to do something, you got any ideas Jay?" Link asked.

"Nope," Jay said after a minute of thinking.

"Well, here's an idea! how 'bout I give you a present?" Link suggested.

"Really?" Jay asked. "What is it, what is it? Tell me big brother!

"You'll just have to come see! Come on, it's in my hotel room," Link said beckoning him.

They walked out of the arena and into the giant wave of people and reporters waiting to get something from him. As the ocean of people closed in on them, the reporters shouting questions and the fan asking for his autograph, he and Jay were stuck in one spot.

"Go Shellos!" Link yelled. " I got a Shellos, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Everyone backed off except for one fan.

"Link! Can I have your autograph?" The fan asked.

"Shellos, mud bomb," he told the east sea Shellos perched on his shoulder. The Pokemon coughed up a ball of mud into the air, which landed strait on the fan's face. She screamed in disgust and ran off to clean off the gunk.

"Bull's-eye!" Link said while holding his fist in front of his Shellos who hit it with her head. Link started walking forward in the cleared path, Shellos still perched on his shoulder, and Jay following and holding onto his shirt. when they arrived at Link's room, he pulled out a key card and put it into the lock and pulled it out.

"Now close you eyes," he said to Jay while opening the door. "And go inside."

The two walked in, Link leading Jay so he didn't run into anything, and closing the door behind him.

"Okay, now open your eyes," Link said in a whisper. Jay took his hands off of his eyes to see a small Shinx curled up asleep on the bed. "You like him? I call him Static. He's cute, huh? A real nice first Pokemon." Link said.

"Really?" Jay asked ecstatic. "He's mine?"

"On one condition, you have to wish me luck in my next match." Link teased with a smile. A horn sounded in the distance. "That's my cue," Link said.

"The best of luck to you, big brother, but I know you'll win 'cause you're awesome and the best big brother ever!" Jay said while hugging Link. "Bye Link! Win your match so we can look up to you!"

"Can do," Link said as he walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"The time has finally come for the Island of Legend finals! But to test if you are truly the best, our finalists will compete in a round of Pokehoops! A skill game that originated on this island, taking skill, speed, and a great bond between trainer and Pokemon to come out on top in this game! In the sky are Drifloons and Drifblims, and an the waves are Corsalas. Grab the most of your colored hoops at the end of the one minute time limit to win! In Team Blue we have Opal, Kingdra, and Skarmory, and in Team Red we have Link and ... what's this? It seems that Link only has one Pokemon, Dragonite! How can Link compete with only one Pokemon?" The announcer says over the loud speaker. The crowd murmured in awe, and Opal sent a snicker flying Link's way. His only response was a smile, for he knew what he was doing.

"This just in, we now see that Link's Dragonite knows both surf and fly, so he is eligible in Pokehoops!" the announcer blares over the crowd's roar. "Say it with me now, three, two, one, Pokehoops!" The two challengers launched them selves of the platform and into the air, though Link headed strait for the water.

"Get ready Dragonite, right before we hit the water I want you to use surf, got it?" Link whispered into Dragonite's ear. As they hit they water, a vortex of water surrounded them and as it caved in, there was a few seconds where Link couldn't breath. Though as they broke the surface, Dragonite was already using surfing.

"Now Dragonite! Use Whirlpool!" Link shouted.  
A spiral of water was forming under them, catching the Corsalas in it's current and whipping them into the center. As soon as they were close enough, Link started ripping the hoops off of the Corsalas' backs.

"Look folks! Link is using his Dragonite's Whirlpool to gather up the Corsalas so they can't swim away!" The announcer blared. "And meanwhile, Opal is still struggling to get her first hoop! Will she be able to come out on top with thirty seconds left? We'll see, but I predict that the outcome will not be good! Look how much she's struggling with her Skarmory!"

_Okay_, Link thought, _if Opal is having a hard time that must mean that she has terrible bonds with her Pokemon! But if Skarmory is flying like that, it could also mean she could fall off! I gotta save her!_

"Dragonite, fly!" Link commanded. "Head near Opal!" Link flattened him self out to make himself more aerodynamic so they could speed up. A light started blaring between him and Opal. The glow was so bright that it knock Link out. And the next thing he knew was he plunging to his death._  
_


	5. Chapter 5

To make sure you can all under stand my characters, here's something to help:

Mew, Jirachi, Deoxys = "family"

Tisuro= normal girl who has a soft heart and a hard will, but basically she's normal other than the fact that Jirachi picked her. she lives with her mother, her father left her when she was three to study Pokemon. She is eleven years old.

Link= resident of the Island of Legend. A finalist in the Island of Legend tournament. lives with grandmother and Jay. mother and father were killed in a stampede of Stantler.

Island of Legend Tournament(not a character)= A tournament that happens every hundred years. It is said that the winner is rewarded by a legendary Pokemon.(that is why Link is so popular,not that he is the Hero of Hyrule.)

Jay=Link's shy and caring younger brother. loves and looks up to Link

Dragonite=Link's Grandmother's Dragonite.(She let him borrow it)

Mew=motherly

Jirachi=The "annoying younger sister" to Deoxys

Deoxys=the "annoyed by sister teen"


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly, Link felt his movement shift to the left. He was no longer falling down, he was falling _up._

"Amazing!" The announcer said in awe,"Something flying at the speed of light caught Link! I saw it was red and blue, but I never thought a Pokemon that fast even existed! It must be some rare Pokemon from outer space!"

* * *

"Link, Link wake up!" someone said in a harsh whisper.

"Navi?" Link groaned out.

"W-what! No you idiot! It's Deoxys! De-ox-ys. If you're as stupid as I think you are, I'll spell it for you. Ready? D-E-O-X-Y-S, Deoxys. Got it kid?" Deoxys said angrily.

_Deoxys?_ Link thought as he bolted up-right._ What's Deoxys doing here? Did I do something wrong? Or maybe...I...won? I should ask him!_

"Um...wha...you...d-d-d-doing...here?" Link stuttered in a squeak.

"What? What am I doing here? Is that what you want to know?" Deoxys asked. Link only nodded his head, for he did not want to embarrass himself anymore in his statement of awe. "Well, I'm here because I have to tell you some life changing news. I-"

"Wait," Link interrupted,"Shouldn't we go somewhere more...secret...?" Link had just noticed his surroundings. Clouds and air. Now he _really_ felt stupid.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Deoxys said in annoyance,"Now, let's get down to the real business. I have chosen you to be hero-partner-thingy and help me kay?"

"Why do you need help? I mean, you're Deoxys!" Link Questioned.

"I'll tell you that later, but first we need to find your teammates. Ugh! Stupid Jirachi! She didn't tell me where or who to find! Well, Mew said that Lusea was in the Airea region, so we should try there first. Well, if we want to find them in time we better travel fast, so hop on my back and- wait, how do you already know what to do?" Deoxys said.

"Huh? Oh, that. Well, I've been reading everything that has you in it, and a story described really well how to ride a speed form Deoxys," Link answered.

"Okay. Well I don't want you to faint again from the flash of my form changing, so cover your eyes," Deoxys said, "But seriously, you roll in your sleep so much that I almost dropped you five times! And seriously I actually dropped you once!" Link shielded his eyes from the blinding flash of form change, and he was ready.

"Kay! Now lets go!" Link shouted. And they were off


End file.
